


Tell Me About China & Other Stories

by ByTheDawn



Series: Multi-Chaptered Works [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with the Red Warrior pairing, because they are my current obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me About China

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble that bubbled up. Mulan is in Storybrooke, and has gotten close to Ruby, close enough that Ruby has started to fear she will disappear from her life--to China, perhaps, where Ruby knows the warrior's heart lies.

“Tell me about China.”

They’re lying on their stomachs on Ruby’s bed, dressed for the summer that the spring breeze drifting in through the opened windows promises. They’re close, but not touching; just staring from dark into dark. Mulan smiles.

“Why do you want to know?” She asks softly, and Ruby sighs wistfully as she shifts on the bed, stretching out her legs a little more. Her head is cradled in the crook of her own arm, and the fingers of her other hand are playing with the bed sheet as eyes flutter down and she thinks about her answer.

“Because…” She finally answers non-committically, and Mulan observes her a moment. China is magical if you compare it to Storybrooke. There are so many cultural differences, the lives of the people so entwined with the past, with the spirits of the family and land. Honor, compassion, and bravery—traits instilled into every single citizen. China is where her soul rests, Mulan knows. She loves the country beyond almost anything in all the realms. She would lay down her life to protect it in a heartbeat.

Reaching out with the hand of the arm Mulan’s head is not currently propped up on, she takes Ruby’s hand lightly, interlacing their fingers and observing the differences in skin color and wear. Her calloused sword hand up against Ruby’s softer but equally strong one. They match well, and Mulan knows the desperation Ruby still feels over escaping this town. She debates telling her everything there is to know about China, but then decides against it. 

“It’s nothing special.” She confessed lightly, and squeezes the hand in hers. Ruby’s eyes narrow a moment, but then they read Mulan’s expression and Ruby smiles, her eyes becoming moist as she squeezes back. They don’t move closer, don’t kiss, but they know. Deep down, they know that Mulan isn’t withholding anything: she’s stating her priorities—and her main priority is Ruby. One day, Ruby will hear all about China, but today, all she needs to hear is that Mulan would gladly give up the chance to see it again if it means staying with her.


	2. Are you sure about this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Mulan finally sit down to watch Mulan's Disney movie, and Ruby needs some quiet comfort.

“Are you sure about this?”

Mulan sat ramrod straight on the tiny couch in Ruby’s small room, and Ruby started to regret giving into Mulan’s wishes to watch the Disney version of her story. Mulan had suggested it weeks ago, but Ruby had danced around the issue, not wanting to overload the Asian beauty who was already having enough trouble settling in as it was; just getting Mulan to take off her armor and buy a pair of jeans had been a struggle. Watching her cartoon-self relive what had undoubtedly been a harrowing experience was probably not going to be any less of a shock.

“Look, I read my story—or what was left of it after some idiot named ‘Grimm’ was done with it—and from what you’ve told me, your story is actually far more accurately portrayed than mine ever was—but it’s really funny, and really sweet, okay?” Ruby tried to comfort her friend… her more than friend; her undefined female person who Ruby had feelings for and whom she suspected had feelings for her in return. Why else had they spent every waking moment together since Mulan had crossed over from the Kingdom—and even some non-waking ones?

“Besides, the songs are really good.” Ruby added, trying to lighten the mood. Despite the subject matter of the movie, it really was a very good story, and it was light enough for children to enjoy. Her admission made Mulan turn her head, surprise on her features.

“Songs?” Mulan asked, clearly wondering how songs related to her story. Ruby nodded as she settled herself against her friend within the limited space the couch offered, placing a bowl of popcorn and a can of Coke in Mulan’s hands as she did so. The Asian woman would never admit it, but she had become addicted to the beverage since her arrival, and Ruby was happy to indulge her any chance she got.

“It’s a Disney thing; there are always songs.” Ruby confirmed.

“Do I sing?” Mulan asked, settling the popcorn more squarely on her lap as she finally allowed herself to relax, sliding an arm securely around Ruby’s shoulders and drawing her in as she glanced at the laptop screen before her on the table in the darkened room.

“You do, very well, actually.” Ruby answered, reaching for the popcorn and sinking more securely into her friend’s warmth. Mulan was silent long enough for Ruby to crane her neck to look up at her with mild concern. Just before she could ask what was wrong, Mulan opened her mouth.

“I don’t sing.” She said regrettably, obviously afraid to disappoint, but Ruby just smiled, sliding her hand over the woman’s leg to cover her knee.

“That’s okay, I like you anyway.” Ruby answered smoothly, but she meant every word. Her reply got her a soft smile as Mulan dipped her head in mild embarrassment. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Mulan confirmed, and Ruby maneuvered the mouse to the ‘play’ button happily, settling in for what had been her favorite Disney movie since it came out.


End file.
